


Baby Girl

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horny, Hot, imagine, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves his little princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

You absolutely love the day you are having, you are walking the streets with your boyfriend Luke. Getting ice cream, joking around, meeting new people, shopping in little stores. You are having a wonderful time, nothing could ruin this day. You loved days like this. You especially loved your outfit too, you just thought it was so fucking cute and you were obsessed. You were wearing a halter top with beautiful lace and a black skater skirt with Converse. You knew Luke liked it too cause you got the skirt in a extra small instead of a small by accident and it was riding a little too high on your thighs. Every time you had to pull it down you saw him grin and bite his lip out of the corner of your eye. When you decided you had enough of the city and it was starting to get late, you and Luke made your way to the car and drove back home. You had Luke had the cutest flat ever, it was all black and white based and had old albums hanging up on the walls. The cafe you worked at made you a decent paycheck, so you were lucky and obsessed with the place you got to own. You both made your way up, talking about the little nick nacks you both had bought from the shops. When you opened the door to your place and set the bags down on the counter, one of them dropped, so you bent down to pick it up. Your skirt rose up and the bottom of your panties were visible. As you were picking it up you felt a hand on you, one thumb on top of your pussy the other on your ass. Luke started rubbing circles with his thumb. You let out a little squeal. You put the item on the counter getting up. "I had to watch you in that little skirt all day princess, and now I finally get you. I wanna taste you baby", Luke says his warm breath hitting your neck before licking into your mouth. You react immediately, kissing back, things getting heated quickly. Man you fucking loved kissing Luke. He grabbed your ass under the skirt squeezing, you moaning into your mouth. "I want those naughty legs open on the bed princess, go", he says. You rush to the bedroom, taking off your skirt and top and bra before laying down on the bed. He comes in licking his lips, He takes off his pants shirt and boxers. You loving how hard and red his cock was. He slowly walks up to you on the bed, sucking on your neck and licking the hickeys he's making. He goes down and flicks your nipple before sucking each one and lapping his tongue on the bud. You arch your back moaning. He kisses down you. He licks his tongue up and down your pussy. Lapping it before flicking his tongue in out, you seeing stars. He starts eating you out, hot breath on you making it twice as pleasurable. He's lapping and sucking before he completely is face fucking your clit. You almost come before he stops, you look at him puzzled. "Want you to ride me princess", he says. You pull at his hair and nod. He lays out on the bed pumping his cock a few times you positioning your ass. He smacks your ass, you moan loudly. You turn around and lick some of the precome off his dick, and Luke's taken by surprise throwing his back in pleasure. He spanks you again. "Gonna fuck you so hard naughty girl", he says firmly. "Give it to me daddy", you moan. And with that he pushes you into his cock, you moaning loudly. He takes you all in, then all out. Then thrusting hard up trying to find your G spot. You start bouncing on his dick. You're on cloud nine with how fucking amazing this feels. He hits your spot and you throw your head back, sweating at this point. You both are in rhythm. You aren't gonna last much longer. "I'm gonna come", you say. "Do it baby", he purrs in your ear. You loudly come and when your breathing settles down Luke does as well. Luke reaches and takes two fingers and inserts them in your pussy, you squealing. You turn around and see Luke sucking on his fingers, "Amazing as always, princess", he says with a wink.


End file.
